onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Ebisu/Misc
Skills * The flag inherits Ebisu's defense, speed, and resistance as well * The flag cleanses a maximum of 2 debuffs from 2 targets * The cleanse counts as a normal attack and may be assisted * If flag is controlled, healing will still occur, but cleansing will not Skins * Ebisu's third skin has special sound effects Story * Ebisu is the grandpa that Hiyoribo mentions in her biography Trivia * Ebisu produces onibi after being attacked not because he's angry, but because he is turning misfortune into luck * As a fortune god, Ebisu would test people he meets Strategyhttps://www.facebook.com/Onmyojigame/posts/419962898461186 Overview Ebisu is the legendary God of Fortune who brings incredible wealth and luck to those around him. His own Carp Banner heals his teammates when they act, making Ebisu one of the most popular teammates for all major battles. In general, Ebisu has the following characteristics: ;Strengths: Ebisu has high HP and his Carp Banner has a huge healing capacity. The Carp Banner is capable of sharing the damage Ebisu's teammates may suffer. ;Weaknesses: The treatment the Carp Banner offers often does not come in time to save teammates. Moreover, the Carp Banner has a lower HP, making it more vulnerable to attacks. His skills need to be leveled up to achieve the ideal impact. ;Recommendation: With just two orbs, Ebisu can provide continuous healing, so it is definitely worthwhile to promote him. ;Application: Ebisu is useful in a wide variety of situations, whether it be a duel, in the Secret Realm, or on a Hunt. ;Features: Ebisu can supply orbs when he suffers damage from attacks, making him a reasonable substitution orb provider. When the Carp Banner acts, it can dispel two debuffs, and trigger the normal attack of a "Co-op" Shikigami at the same time. Whenever the Shikigami acts, the Carp Banner will offer healing, and continue to do so even when the Shikigami is stuck in a negative control state. The Carp Banner stops, however, if it has been sealed or morphed. Skills Analysis ;Blessing :His normal attack is quite ordinary. ;Reversal :His passive skill can be triggered by the damage from attacks on Shuzu's Water Circuit. This passive skill makes it possible for Ebisu to supply orbs even without a designated orb supplier. In this case, Ebisu can function both as a healer and an orb-supplier, and this offers an opportunity to have another function Shikigami on the team. ;Carp Banner :The Carp Banner is the main healing supply that Ebisu offers. The amount of healing the Carp Banner carries does not depend on Crit, and the banner does not inherit Ebisu's Effect RES. Note that once the Carp Banner is sealed, the treatment effect will not be triggered, but the banner can still dispel the debuff on Ebisu's teammates during its own turn. This banner is a summoned object, so it cannot co-exist with other summoned objects like Kagura's Fish or Hiromasa's Shadow Double. Souls Selection ;Fortune Cat (4-pc set) + HP (2-pc set) (Slot 2 - SPD, Slot 4 - HP, Slot 6 - HP) :The idea is to maximize Ebisu's orb production. In a team that requires only moderate amounts of orbs, Ebisu can be the only orb supplier in the whole lineup. Such a team usually does not need a dedicated orb-producing Shikigami, which means there is one more place for another Shikigami to strengthen the team. ;Jizo Statue (4-pc set) + HP (2-pc set) (Slot 2 - SPD, Slot 4 - HP, Slot 6 - HP) :As Shikigami equipped with multi-stage attack skills and the Seductress (like Ootengu and Ubume) become popular in duels, the Jizo Statue, the Seductress's nemesis, also gains more and more popularity. In addition, the shield of the Jizo Statue can resist the impact of control attacks by other souls. The Jizo Statue’s performance is astounding when it is pitted against multi-stage attack Shikigami which is equipped with souls like Temptress, Mimic and Dawn Fairy. Sample Team ;Shuzu :The damage from attacks on Shuzu's Water Circuit can set off Ebisu's passive skill to generate a lot of orbs. Once connected, there is a steady flow of orb supply. Hence, Shuzu and Ebisu are great comrades-in-arms. ;Ame Onna :When Ebisu is sealed, the restraint on his skill effects is a great detriment to the team, whether it is his own passive skill, or the healing offered by the Carp Banner. In such a case, he becomes completely useless. So Ame Onna is the best Shikigami to minimize the negative effects of seal. ;Shishio :Due to his passive skills, Shishio has many opportunities to obtain a higher frequency of healing courtesy of Ebisu's Carp Banner. At the same time, Ebisu's orb production and debuff dissipation skills are good for Shishio. Disadvantaged Against ;Sakura :Sakura herself carries a skill with the unique feature of a "decreasing healing effect that cannot be dispelled", which makes her a nightmare to all healing Shikigami. So, while she treats her teammates, she suppresses the healing effects on her enemies and widens the HP gap between her team and the enemy. ;Yao Bikuni :As an Onmyoji, Yao Bikuni's seal capabilities can depreciate Ebisu's role significantly in all aspects, like healing, dissipating debuffs, or supplying orbs. She can counter all of Ebisu's functions. Advantaged Against ;Samurai X :His Taunt control skill can be easily dissipated by Ebisu's banner. On top of that, Ebisu also make it harder for teams with Samurai X to achieve the desired outcome because of his healing. ;Ushi no Toki :Ebisu's Carp Banner and Ushi no Toki's Straw Doll occupy the same place. So as long as Ebisu summons his banner, Ushi no Toki cannot summon her Straw Doll. Comparison with other similar Shikigami ;Momo As Momo is easy to get by gathering Shikigami shards, it is much easier to level up Momo's skills compared with other SR Shikigami. Momo's two active skills can transform part of the healing into a group recovery when launching a critical hit. Such unique group recovery and powerful resurrection skills make Momo a much sought-after healing Shikigami. Momo's weaknesses are that her basic speed is slow, and she cannot heal her teammates in time if she is under control. Her resurrection skill has a CD restriction, and she cannot bring dead Onmyoji back to life. References